1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation systems for electronic equipment, and more particularly to a heat dissipation system for removal of heat from an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU) in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern high-speed CPUs generate copious amounts of heat during operation. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat sink is attached on the CPU, and a fan is mounted on the heat sink to enhance the efficiency of heat removal.
Many modern heat sinks and fans are very large, to give them the heat dissipation capability needed to properly maintain high-speed CPUs. These heat sinks and fans are correspondingly heavy and bulky. When a heavy heat sink is attached on a CPU that is mounted on a motherboard, the sheer weight of the heat sink can place excessive load on the motherboard. The motherboard is prone to be deflected or distorted. When this happens, mechanical and electrical connection between the CPU and the motherboard may be impaired or even lost altogether. These problems are compounded when a fan is mounted on the heat sink. In addition, bulky heat sinks and fans take up valuable space inside a computer enclosure. This militates against the modern trend toward miniaturization of computers.
FIG. 4 shows a heat dissipation system which helps reduce the need for excessively large heat sinks and accompanying fans. A system fan 800 is mounted in a first panel of a computer enclosure. A heat sink 520 is attached to a CPU that is mounted near a second panel of the enclosure that is orthogonal to the panel having the system fan 800. The system fan 800 is utilized in place of any fan that would otherwise be mounted on the heat sink 520. Air inlets are defined in a third panel of the enclosure that is parallel to but opposite from the first panel. The system fan 800 provides motive force for airflow through the enclosure and air exchange inside the enclosure. However, airflow 200 entering the enclosure from the air inlets tends to travel directly toward the system fan 800. Air exchange in the vicinity of the heat sink 520 is limited. The efficiency of heat removal of this heat dissipation system is unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation system for an electronic package which has great heat dissipation capability without relying on a heavy or bulky heat sink.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a heat dissipation system in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an enclosure, a motherboard, a CPU module, a plurality of first system fans and a second fan. The enclosure includes a first panel, a second panel perpendicular to the first panel and a third panel parallel to the first panel. A plurality of air inlets is defined in the third panel. The motherboard is mounted inside the enclosure parallel to but opposite from the second panel. The CPU module is secured to the motherboard. The first fan is secured to the first panel for expelling air inside the enclosure to an outside of the enclosure. The second fan is secured to the second panel for causing air entering the enclosure via the air inlets to be directed generally toward the CPU module.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: